1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a document binder, and more particularly to a computer-contained binder.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, paper notebooks on the market, such as organizers with paper format sizes such as A3, A4, A5, B4, and B5, and allow users (i.e. salesmen or students) to write on papers instantly. However, one of drawbacks for paper notebooks is that paper notebooks cause paper trash problems.
On the other hand, as computer products on the market becomes level up, but cheaper, these computer products are easy to enter people's life, for example, people usually use computer product as a word processing tool in theirs offices or families.
Furthermore, because a laptop computer is easy to carry, people trend to have one instead of a desktop computer. Also, computer companies put the laptop computer and a paper notebook together for a product to help users to record information by typing rather than writing.
However, since the format size of a laptop computer and that of paper notebooks are not the same, the laptop computer may be lost when the laptop computer is detached from the paper notebook.
Meanwhile, even when the laptop computer and the paper notebook are integrated together, it might be inconvenient and trouble how to place the laptop computer properly on the right hand side or the left hand side of the paper notebook.